This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the safe and convenient installation of wheel covers, sometimes commonly identified as hub caps, onto a wheel rim for an automobile, trailer, truck or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a method and apparatus wherein a flexible casing is used to form a compartment filled with material which is capable of continuous redistribution within the compartment to substantially conform to the contoured area of the wheel cover while transmitting an impact force to a selected area of the wheel cover, thereby producing an elastic yielding of a friction support surface used for retention of the cover on the wheel rim.
Known conventional methods and implements for installing a wheel cover onto a wheel rim of an automobile or other vehicle have a number of disadvantages and shortcomings. In one traditional method, the installer places the wheel cover into an approximate position wherein the usual spaced-apart resilient gripping surfaces are spaced outwardly from their desired seated position on the rim of the wheel. The operator then strikes the wheel cover with his bare hand, usually the palm portion thereof, in an attempt to impart a sufficient force to the edge portion of the wheel cover to force the spring members into a seated position. The installer frequently bruises or otherwise injures his hand when striking blows against the wheel. This method usually occurs because of a lack of a suitable tool or implement. Known implements include a rubber mallet, a piece of wood, the installer's shoe or other devices which provide a surface for striking a blow against the wheel cover to seat the wheel cover against the rim. These devices are less than adequate for installing a wheel cover because even with great care, a large concentrated force is imposed upon a small surface area of the wheel cover, causing dents or other deformation of the wheel cover. A rubber mallet or similar device has an undamped high elastic modulus so that the mallet rebounces from the wheel cover. Moreover, each spring-gripping surface spaced about the inner peripheral edge of the wheel cover must be moved into a tight-seating engagement with the wheel rim to prevent inadvertent release of the cover from the wheel during the installation process as well as during use of the vehicle, particularly when encountering road hazards, i.e., potholes, etc.